1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device including a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the advancement of various portable electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals and notebook computers, the demand for flat panel display devices applied to the portable electronic devices is increasing. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been developed as flat panel display devices.
Instead of input devices such as mouses and keyboards, touch screens that enable a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen and enable the easy manipulation of all users are applied as input devices for flat panel display devices. A touch screen is widely applied to monitors such as navigations, industrial terminals, notebook computers, financial automation equipment, and game machines, portable terminals such as portable phones, MP3 players, PDAs, PMPs, PSPs, portable game machines, DMB receivers, and tablet personal computers (PCs), and home appliances such as refrigerators, microwave ovens, and washing machines. Especially, since all users can easily manipulate the touch screen, the application of the touch screen is being expanded.
In general flat panel display devices, a touch screen is implemented using a touch screen panel adhered to an upper substrate. The flat panel display devices with the touch screen panel adhered thereto detect touched position information when a user's finger or a touch pen touches a screen.
However, since the touch screen panel is separately manufactured and adhered to the outer surface of the flap panel display device, the entire thickness of the flat panel display device increases, and moreover, the visibility of an image can be degraded due to a space between panels.
To overcome the above-described limitations, in-cell type flat panel display devices with a built-in touch screen panel are recently developed.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a related art in-cell type flat panel display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art in-cell type flat panel display device includes a first substrate 110 and a touch screen panel 140 that are coupled to face each other with a thin film transistor (TFT) layer 120 and emission layer 130 therebetween.
The TFT layer 120 formed on the first substrate 110 is switched on to supply a voltage or a current (applied to a corresponding data line) to the emission layer 130 according to a gate signal applied to a corresponding gate line.
The emission layer 130 formed on the TFT layer 120 emits light with a voltage or a current applied through the TFT layer 120. The flat panel display device includes an active area and an inactive area that are divided by the emission layer 130.
The touch screen panel 140 is disposed on the emission layer 130, and includes a plurality of touch sensors (not shown). The touch screen panel 140 transfers signals sensed by the respective touch sensors to an integrated circuit IC (not shown), thereby allowing the IC to determine whether there is a touch and touched position information.
To this end, in in-cell type flat panel display devices, a contact pad for connecting the touch screen panel 140 and the TFT layer 120 should be additionally disposed in the inactive area. For this reason, in the related art in-cell type flat panel display device, a bezel area is enlarged in proportion to an area occupied by the contact pad.